Moodles
Moodlets '''tell you how your character is feeling, they can effect your character in negative or positive ways. There are nineteen moodlets in the game. Moodlets '''Stress : The anxiety moodle will appear when the player is either sick or surrounded by zombies. Anxiety can be treated by smoking Cigarettes, drinking a Hot Cuppa, creating distance from the zombies, and reading or writing Literature Items. The anxiety moodle often accompanies sickness, indicating the player character's fear of infection or death. There are currently no negative effects directly caused by anxiety. :: Anxious ::: "On Edge" :: Agitated ::: "Nervous and Jumpy" :: Stressed ::: "Sweaty Palms. Gnawing Fears." :: Nervous Wreck ::: "Terrified" ::: Bleeding : The character is losing blood from an open wound, either from a bite or other injury. The severity of the bleeding dictates how quickly the character loses vitality. This moodle can be removed by applying bandages to bleeding body parts, or its have its health drain countered by being fed. Note that zombies can track the scent of blood, so it is best to heal the bleeding as quickly as possible. :: Minor Bleeding ::: "Bandage required." ::: ::: Slight bleeding from a minor wound. Drops health to 3/4 if left unchecked. ::::: Bleeding :::::: "Strength and speed reduced." Bleeding from multiple wounds. Drops health to 1/2 if left unchecked. ::::: Severe Bleeding :::::: "Strength and speed severely reduced." Heavy bleeding from multiple serious wounds. Drops health to 1/4 if left unchecked. Fairly rare. ::::: Massive Blood Loss :::::: "Death imminent" Massive bleeding that will lead to death unless dealt with immediately. Bored : This moodle indicates that the character is bored from inactivity, and is triggered by standing idle for too long. This moodle can be removed by reading books, newspapers, and magazines; by writing in a journal; by drawing a doodle; and by spending time being active outdoors. As the moodle's intensity increases, so does the risk of becoming unhappy. :: Getting Bored ::: "Occupy yourself, or seek entertainment" The character is starting to get bored. :: Bored ::: "In danger of becoming unhappy" At this stage there's a risk of becoming unhappy, the player must find something to occupy with. :: Very Bored ::: "High chance of becoming unhappy" Higher chance of becoming unhappy, higher priority of seeking entertainment. :: Extremely bored ::: "Very high chance of becoming unhappy" The character is extremely bored, and the unhappy moodle is iminent. Cold : The character has remained out in the rain long enough to contract a cold. While suffering from the cold the character will occasionally sneeze. Periodic sneezing will make noise which can attract any nearby zombies to your location where you last sneezed from, the sound of which can fortunately be dampened with tissues, preventing that. To use the tissues place them in one of your main slots. To cure a cold, be sure to eat plenty in order to utilize the healing benefit that comes from being well-fed. :: Runny nose ::: "Occasional sneezing" :: The sniffles ::: "Prone to sneezing" :: You have a cold ::: "Sneezing and Coughing. Speed and healing reduced." :: You have a nasty cold ::: "Sneezing and Coughing. Speed and healing severely reduced." Endurance : The character is tired from exerting themselves by running or attacking too much. This moodle can be removed by stopping and standing still to rest, or by walking instead of running. Being encumbered, even slightly, can substantially increase the rate at which the player tires. The more exhausted the player is, the longer it will take for them to recover, which can be dangerous when swarmed. Strength and speed also diminish as the player becomes more exhausted. If the character has the Athletic trait enabled, they will be able to run further without being exerted. :: Moderate Exertion ::: "Take a break." ::: The character is becoming exhausted. :: High Exertion ::: "Can barely run" ::: The character is exhausted. :: Excessive Exertion ::: "Can barely walk" ::: The character is very exhausted. Usually happens after running a very far distance, when the character is very encumbered or when the character has swung his weapon repeatedly. :: Exhausted ::: "Can barely move" ::: The character is extremely exhausted and will walk very slowly. Usually happens after running a very far distance, when the character is very encumbered or when he has swung his weapon repeatedly. Note: The character will still be able to swing every weapon except the sledgehammer. Encumbered/Heavy load : The character is carrying too many items and is unable to move at their usual speed. This moodle can be removed by dropping items, placing them in containers, consuming food, or otherwise using up items to reduce weight. The total weight assumes you have no other positive or negative factors that affect strength, such as the Strong, Stout or Weak traits. As the moodle increases, the player will be unable to carry out further actions before becoming exhausted, eventually leading to health loss from back injuries. : (Note: The numbers below are for a default, normal status with no Hunger, Thirsty, Injured or Sick moodle and no other positive/negative effects.) :: Fairly Heavy Load ::: Total Weight: 8+ :::: "Carrying a little too much" :::: The character is encumbered. :: Heavy Load ::: Total Weight: 8+ :::: "Movement speed reduced" :::: The character is very encumbered. :: Very Heavy Load ::: Total Weight: 8+ :::: "Movement speed highly reduced" :::: The character is extremely encumbered. :: Extremely Heavy Load ::: Total Weight: 8+ :::: "Threatened back injury. Movement compromised." :::: The character is extremely encumbered.. :::: Overheating ::: The character is too hot due to constant exposure to the sun. Consider changing clothes to something less warm or going indoors. :::: Unpleasantly Hot ::::: "Consider resting somewhere less exposed. Thirst increased" ::::: The character is starting to become too hot. His thirst levels will start to increase. :::: Overheated ::::: "Thirsty. Sweaty Over-exposed beneath a burning sun" ::::: The character is getting hotter and thirst will increase quicker. :::: Sunstruck ::::: "Nauseous, unable to concentrate, and desperate for liquids." ::::: Thirst will increase even quicker. Minor reduction in spacial awareness. ::: Hyperthermic : "Delirious and horrible death from exposure imminent." ::::: Hypothermia ::: The character is too cold due to a lack of warm clothes, staying outdoors, or cold weather. To combat hypothermia, the character can wear warmer clothes, stay indoors, or can build a campfire. Although getting higher levels of Hypothermia claims health endangerment, as of the current build there are no negative effects to the health. :::: Chilly ::::: "It feels a bit nippy round here..." ::::: The character is starting to become cold. :::: Cold ::::: "You need to find ways to keep warm" ::::: The character is getting colder. :::: Freezing ::::: "Body and mind obsessed by cold. Health endangered." ::::: The character's spacial awareness is lowered. :::: Hypothermic ::::: "Delirious from heat stroke and exposure. Severely Endangered" ::::: The character's spacial awareness is lowered even more. ::::: Hungover ::: This moodle that pops up indicates that you have been staying too long outside while or after intoxication. Only solution is to stay indoors. (This moodle does not affect your character.) Hungry ::: This moodle represents the character's hunger state. A red background dictates that the character needs to eat food. A green background shows that the character is well fed. Being fed boosts strength and healing rate, depending on the amount of food consumed, while being hungry has the opposite effect (reducing strength and healing rate). ::: Also, depending on your Hunger status, your Carrying Capacity will change. :::: Negative Hunger Effects ::::: Peckish :::::: "Could do with a bite to eat" :::::: The character is beginning to feel hungry. ::::: Hungry :::::: "Reduced strength and Healing" :::::: The character is hungry and weak because he or she hasn't eaten for a few days. :::::: Carrying Capacity reduced by 1 point. Healing speed slightly slower. ::::: Very Hungry :::::: "Severely Reduced strength and Healing" :::::: The character is very hungry since he hasn't eaten for almost a week and will need a big meal to satiate their hunger. :::::: Carrying Capacity reduced by 1 point. Healing speed slightly slower. ::::: Starving :::::: "Health now falling away" :::::: The character is extremely hungry and will perish unless they eat. :::::: Carrying Capacity reduced by 2 points. The character will lose health until he or she eats again. :::::: Positive Hunger Effects :::::: Having any Positive Hunger Moodle will give your character '''2 points' of Carrying Capacity.'' Also, the character will heal from wounds faster. ::::::: Slightly Fed :::::::: "Short healing and strength boost" :::::::: The character is not hungry, for now. The player heals faster and their strength is increased. ::::::: Fed :::::::: "Healing and strength boost" :::::::: The character is full. The player heals faster and their strength is increased. ::::::: Well Fed :::::::: "Long healing and strength boost" :::::::: The character is full and energized. The player heals faster and their strength is increased. ::::::: Very Well Fed :::::::: "Very long healing and strength boost" :::::::: The character is completely full and will not be hungry for along while. The player heals faster and their strength is increased. Injured ::::: Injured moodles are represented by the following. :::::: Minor Injuries ::::::: "First aid required :::::: Injured ::::::: "Strength and speed reduced" :::::: Severe Injuries ::::::: "Strength and speed severely reduced" ::::: Critical Injuries ::::::: "Not going gently into that good night" In Pain : The character is in pain, from a wound or other injuries. This moodle can be removed by using painkillers. The level of pain is more or less consistent which the severity of the character's injuries. Having severe pain or agony with near-full health means you may be infected. :: Minor Pain ::: "Feeling slight pain" ::: The character is in only slight pain, no negative effects yet. :: Pain ::: "Speed & Accuracy slightly reduced" ::: The character is in a moderate amount of pain. He or she will move slower and will stab/hit/shoot less accurately. :: Severe Pain ::: "Speed & Accuracy reduced" ::: The character is in severe pain. He or she will move even slower and will stab/hit/shoot less accurately. The character is in so much pain that he or she cannot sleep. :: Agony ::: "Speed & Accuracy severely reduced" ::: The character is in complete agony. The character will move slowly and will stab/hit/shoot inaccurately. The character is in so much pain that he or she cannot sleep. :: Panicked This moodlet shows that the Player Character is panicking. This may be caused by seeing or hearing zombies. Use Beta Blockers or simply get away from the zombie(s) to get rid of this moodle. There are four different types of the panicked moodle: :::: ' Slight Panic' :::: ' '"Try to stay calm" :::: ' Panic' :::: ' '"Accuracy reduced." :::: ' Strong Panic' :::: ' '"Accuracy severely reduced." : ' Extreme Panic' :::: ' '"Accuracy & vision severely reduced." :::: Sick : The character has contracted some sort of illness through consuming raw or bad food or having been bitten or scratched by a zombie. Selecting the hypochondriac trait means that your character will "feel" the effects of illnesses without actually having them, eventually returning to normal when they have gotten through the worst of it. :: Queasy ::: "Take things easy" ::: The character is beginning to feel ill. :: Nauseous ::: "Strength and healing reduced" ::: The severity of the character's illness is increasing. :: Sick ::: "Strength and healing severely reduced" ::: The character is feeling strong effects from the illness they have contracted. From this point on, healing is almost non-existent unless the character is well fed. :: Fever ::: "Increasing danger of death." ::: The character is severely suffering from the illness, and will eventually die if they suffer from it for too long without anything maintaining their health. This is also the last stage of the zombie virus before complete, irreversible zombification. If a character has an illness for a cause other than getting bitten by a zombie- like eating rotten/burnt/raw food, the character can still die but this death can be delayed or even avoided by being well-fed and getting enough sleep. Thirsty : Water is necessary for human survival. If this moodle pops up, the survivor has not been drinking enough of it. Players need to drink water from their water bottle (done automatically), one of their previously scavenged drinks (done manually), or from the tap (manually). It takes about one and a half days to die of thirst. :: Slightly Thirsty ::: "Dry Mouth" :: Thirsty ::: "Dehydrated" ::: -1 carrying capacity. The player is growing weaker from thirst. :: Parched ::: "Feeling faint and dizzy" ::: -2 carrying capacity. The player is even weaker from dehydration. :: Dying of Thirst ::: "Desperate for water" ::: -2 carrying capacity. The player is in pain and their health is withering away. Unless quenched, death will occur. Tired This moodlet shows that the Player Character is tired. Fixed by sleeping. This also causes the player to be Bored which for now doesn't have any effect . : ' Drowsey' : ' '"feeling a little tired." 6-14 hours : ' Tired' : ' '"Awareness reduced." : ' Very Tired' : ' '"Awareness severely reduced." : ' Exhausted' : ' '"Will pass out." : -Do note, passing out hasn't been implemented in the game yet. Unhappiness :: If the player is too bored, he or she will become unhappy. This moodle can be combated by reading certain items of literature or eating food that combats unhappiness such as pop or chocolate or by taking anti depressints. This moodle currently has little effect, although it must be noted that it slightly increases the time taken to complete most actions. Once survivors are re-implemented, talking to them can also help with unhappiness. ::: Feeling a little sad :::: "Find a way to raise your mood." ::: Getting a tad weepy :::: "Seek some excitement or human contact" ::: Depressed :::: "Ravaged by mourning and depression" ::: Severely Depressed :::: "Find a way to forget reality" Wet :: The character is standing in a source where they can become wet (typically rain). Prolonged exposure can increase the risk in which your character will get a cold. This moodle can be removed by going indoors out of the rain for a while, standing by a camp fire, or drying yourself off with a dish towel or Bath Towel. ::: Damp :::: "Get out of the rain or you'll catch your death" :::: The character is slightly wet from being in the rain for too long. ::: Wet :::: "Speed slightly reduced" :::: The character is somewhat wet from being in the rain for too long and moves a little slower. ::: Soaking :::: "Speed reduced & chance of catching a cold" :::: The character is quite wet from being in the rain for too long and may become sick as a result. ::: Drenched :::: "Speed severely reduced & high chance of catching a cold" :::: The character is very wet from being in the rain for too long and is likely to become sick as a result. Category:Gameplay Category:Moodles